Sasuke's Children
by Kazekage Style
Summary: Sasuke was just a normal 21 year old. That was until he decided to adopt three 4 year old orphans off the streets how will everything be like read to find out (terrible summary but the story is great)


**Title: Sasuke's children**

**Sasuke's POV**

**chapter 1**

I was driving home from a long day of work. I was really tired so I wasn't paying too much attention the road that was until I saw two lumps in the street that woke me up and I stomped on the breaks as hard as I could. Lucky for me I didn't hit what was in the road. I get out of my car to see what I could of hit. I was surprised to see three kids looking scared out of their minds one was a girl with Red hair a purple shirt and black shorts. Another one was a boy with blonde hair an orange shirt with a blue stripe and blue shorts. and the final kid was a girl with blue hair a white shirt with a rose on it and red shorts. I looked at them confused "What are you kids doing at this time of night alone?" I ask them

"We have nowhere to go" the blue haired girl said I looked shocked

"What do you mean you have nowhere to go?" I ask them the red haired girl looked up at me

"Were siblings. Orphan siblings are parents died a month ago so we left the house not knowing where else to go"

I looked so shocked and on the inside I felt really bad for them "What are your names?" I asked yet another question

"My name is Konan Namikaze" Konan said

"My name is Karin Uzumaki" Karin said

then the blonde boy right in front of me stared at the ground and just stayed in silence "And what is your name?" I asked

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. and sorry if he's silent he doesn't like to talk much" That was understandable I remembered when my parents died I was silent to

At that point I decided to do something I would have never done in a million years of my life "Get in my car you three" I said

"Why?" the two girls asked

"Because to this day i'm adopting you three you will be my children. I won't just let you keep roaming the streets. Your probably hungry two" I open the back of my car door for the children "Come on then get in" I said. Konan and Karin grinned and ran into the car while Naruto walked slowly into my car. I get in the drivers seat and drive to my house

**My House**

The kids and I had finally made it to my house after 20 minuets. I opened the back of my car door so the kids can get out "Welcome to my home" Konan, Karin, and Naruto all looked up in amazement at how big the house was "well what are you waiting for? come in" I said they all followed me towards my house I took my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door we all entered my house I turned the switch on which activated the lights "Welcome to my- I mean our home" I said

"It's bigger on the inside then the out" Karin said amazed I chuckled silently

"C,mon let me show you to your rooms" I said I guided the children upstairs. Their were three empty rooms with beds in them that's enough for three children "Alright so the room on the right is Naruto's the one on the left is Karin's and the one in the middle is Konan's" I said making it as simple as could be "Now we'll go back downstairs and i'll make you some food does that sound good?" all three of them nodded they followed me back down the stairs and into the kitchen. I opened my fridge to see what was in their. All i had were tomatoes and rice balls. So i guess i will be feeding them rice balls "Do you guys like rice balls?" I asked

"Yes" Konan and Karin said

"Naruto do you like rice balls?" Naruto nodded so I put the rice balls in the microwave and served them to each of them. They were scarfing down their food while grinning at the same time even Naruto who I saw smiling for the first time. That made me happy inside

Their plates were completely clean in less than 2 minuets Naruto, Konan, and Karin were rubbing their bellies in delite. I took their plates from them and put them in the sink. I turned around to see them yawning I smiled a little "I think it's time for bed don't you guys?" all three of the children nodded "But first it's time for a bath" I said noticing how filthy they looked so we walked upstairs once again and entered the bathroom I started the water for the bath then I turned around "Alright you guys take off your clothes while the water get's ready" I said they did as told

5 minuets later the water was up the right level and it was warm enough "Alright get in" I said they did as told and I started to was their hair then their bodies

It took another 5 minuets to get them washed and dried but it was done

I took them into my room to see if I could find any of my old childhood pajama's for the to sleep in 'note to self bye clothes for them tommarow' unfourtantly I could only find clothes from when I was twelve years old this will have to do for now. I gave them each a shirt then I took them each to their rooms and tucked each of them in then I walked back into my room

I couldn't really fall asleep tonight because I was so deep in thought about these kids like did I make the right decision can I handle it all. Well I guess i'll find out later then shall I

**To Be Continued**


End file.
